Dancing Flames
by kira66
Summary: AU The smoking man seemed to predict this little protest that she was aiming towards him and that made a smirk form on his lips. “Silly girl. You think you can stop now because you’ve grown a conscience?”
1. Chapter 1

The parking garage was silent as she stood there, back against a pillar. It was after hours and most of the FBI Agents had gone home for the weekend. Normally, she would have been amongst them. But this wasn't a normal circumstance for her.

Mulder had left on time, saying something about basketball tickets and the three stooges. This was one time that she wished he had stayed late or even wanted to drag her off on some gun-ho abduction case in some no name town. But instead he chose to have a normal weekend with some of his friends.

Glancing around, Scully eyed the shadows. She knew that is where he'd appear from almost like a ghost. Soon a familiar odor of cigarette smoke drifted into her nostrils and she spun around. Her eyes darted from shadow to shadow trying to pin-point his location but to no avail. Taking a deep breath, she leaned back against her car. It was new, black and shinny. Obviously something she couldn't afford on the salary of a FBI Agent, but something she had non the less. Licking her lips, she tensed up then relaxed after feeling someone lean against the car beside her. The odor was overpowering now and she had to turn her head to the side until the cloud dissipated around her head. "I wish you wouldn't do that." She hissed out, through clenched teeth, as she turned to face the man that had rudely blown the smoke at her.

A thin, snaky brow perked at hearing her words. "Now is that anyway to greet a friend?" His words were calm and sickly sweet. He tossed the cancer stick to the ground before pulling the pack out of his coat pocket and placing another to his lips. He eyed her for a moment before lighting it and inhaling. "Agent Mulder?"

Special Agent Dana Scully took a deep breath and looked at the man, hearing her partners name. "He had plans." Her voice was deathly calm and void of any emotions. "My weekend is clear, just as you requested." She crossed her arms, tightly, over her chest and waited for the man to get to the point. He would not have demanded to meet with her unless he needed something. At that thought, she had to resist the urge to throw up and maintain her emotionless face.

A smirk slid onto the old mans face. "Good." For the first time since he arrived he let himself take in Scully's appearance. She was wearing all black, as requested, and a pair of military boots. Her auburn locks were tucked up under a black knit hat that was pulled down over her ears. This was a change from what he was used to seeing her in. Those bland outfits that were meant to keep people away. To keep anyone from noticing her. She needed to blend in and not stand out. Those outfits did the job, nicely. He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a plane ticket, handing it to her. "We have a mole in our Maryland field office. He has stumbled upon certain things that make him a risk to us." After she took the ticket, he handed her a folded piece of paper and handgun. "This is his home address and this weapon cannot be traced. You know what to do?" The question was more of a command than a actual question.

She took the items, wordlessly. The ticket and address was tucked into her clothes and the gun laid in her dashboard. Chewing on her bottom lip, she turned back to him. "I do." She spit out, unable to contain the rage and hatred she felt for the man standing beside her. Gritting her teeth, she began to speak again. "I won't do anymore after this."

The smoking man seemed to predict this little protest that she was aiming towards him and that made a smirk form on his lips. "Silly girl. You think you can stop now because you've grown a conscience?" The smirk turned into a sneer and he rounded in on her, backing her tightly against the car. "Let me remind you how long you've been doing this, shall I? Two years, Ms. Scully." He hissed into her ear. "You've been working for me that long." He backed away and took another drag off his cigarette, a thoughtful look crossing his face but he didn't speak.

She felt her body tense as he trapped her between him and the car luckily he moved away in time for her to regain herself. "I don't have to be reminded." She sneered out, hers matching his previous one. "I can't do it any longer! I can't risk it!" She shook her head as if illustrating her point.

"Risk it?" He began to laugh, puffs of smoke coming out his nose in the process. "You can't risk what? Risk your family being hurt again? They are well protected as long as you play by the rules." He stopped a moment as if remembering what he was previously thinking about. "Or maybe you can't risk your partner finding out?" His words were again, sickly sweet.

Dana averted her eyes to the floor. His hidden threat, well received. At the subtle mention of Mulder, her eyes darted to his, flashing in anger. Her fists were clenched and her knuckles white. Her small form was shaking in rage. How DARE he mention Mulder? He didn't have the right to bring her partner into this. But by the look on his face, she knew he already knew the answer to that question. And her reaction just proved him right. Swallowing, she forced herself to calm down. "Leave him out of this." Her voice was calm but crackled from the dissipating rage.

"Have I hit a nerve?" He asked, uncaringly. "Fox Mulder is only alive because I have not tired of his usefulness. You will do your job, like always. And on Monday you'll be back, ready to return to your 'normal' routine until you are needed again." He began to walk away but stopped and turned towards her once more. "It wouldn't be hard for a few stray documents to find their way into Agent Mulder's hands. And I can't be accountable for what is on those documents." He let his words sink in before continuing with his exit. Before he faded back into the shadows, he called over his shoulder, "Enjoy the car," and he was gone.

After his exit, Scully leaned heavily against the side of the car. Her legs felt like jelly and her stomach was in knots. He was right. She would do what was asked of her and be back for work like nothing ever happened. She slip right back into her role as Special Agent Dana Scully, partner to Fox 'Spooky' Mulder. But a little piece of her will have died. Her betray of Mulder...she couldn't even think about it. She couldn't think about the pain he'd feel if he ever found out. Or how he'd react to it. She was his friend, that was the only thing that kept her going. Kept her from doing something insanely stupid, Kept her from telling him the truth and facing the consequences for her actions. With a sigh, she pulled the car door open, slid across the black leather seat and tucked the gun under her seat. Pulling the door shut, she started the car and left the J. Edgar Hoover parking garage.

Little did she know, her meeting hadn't gone unnoticed. A dark figured stepped out from behind pillar. A look of shock and horror reflected in his eyes. He said nothing as he walked to his own car and pulled out of the parking garage. The only thing going through his head was that he had to know why?


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was smooth and it went off without a hitch, even though she was receiving odd looks at her choice of clothing. No one hassled her about it and even if they had, one flash of her badge would have sent them away without question. With a sigh, Scully clutched her carry-on, tightly. Inside was everything that she needed to complete her task, including the handgun. That had caused a bit of a hold up in the beginning but again, her badge saved her from further delay.

Outside in the parking terminal, she found a car waiting for her. She grimaced at how smoothly she pulled on a pair of black leather gloves, slid into the drivers side, without so much as a second thought. There was always a plain black sedan waiting, one with untraceable plates and unidentifiable markings. Everything about this trip would be untraceable. Even before they had touched down in Maryland, record of her being onboard the aircraft was erased. And she knew that the guard that had stopped her about the weapon was probably already being transferred to another airport, that is, if he didn't give them any hassle. If he did...Scully didn't want to think about it.

All too soon, the neighborhood of one Erik Sanders loomed before her. She parked at the end of the block, she grabbed her bag and exited the car without a sound.

The car would stay there until some other poor fool who was in over their head was sent to retrieve it. If she was lucky, another car would be waiting for her nearby but she didn't hold her breath. Dana was used to walking now. Or getting a ride from kind soul.

A sad escaped from her lips as she trotted up the sidewalk, careful to stay in the shadows. There was no need for her to stop to confirm the address because she had forced herself to memorize it.

Having time before her flight, she had taken it upon herself to do a little digging. Erik Sanders was a top Agent within the Maryland field office. His personal file had quoted him as a easy going guy on his way to the top. Everyone liked and admired him for one reason or another. He had a wife and three teenage sons who were all heading off to college in the fall. He didn't smoke or drink. But he had a curious side to him which got him in this mess to begin with. He had gone against orders to stay clear of a man, suspected of multiple murders. While arresting the suspect, who was more than willing to trade information for his freedom, he stumbled upon highly secretive information. He was foolish enough to present this information to his superior who not only suspended him but informed...others...of his knowledge.

Shaking her head, Scully hadn't been surprised that the suspect, Thomas Kincade, had been so willing to talk. He was like her. A mule of sorts. He carried out numerous 'clean-up' jobs for her superiors but had gotten sloppy. He knew his life was over the minute the local police had picked up on his trail and had asked the FBI for assistance in apprehending him. He had nothing to lose. At the end he wanted to strike a blow to the bastards that he worked for. It may have worked too, if Sanders hadn't been so quick to show and tell. She had met Thomas once. Back when she first starting to do little jobs here and there for the cancer man. He was good at what he did but at the same time he was a good man. A man who had committed 'suicide' the first night in lockup. That thought brought a humorless chuckle from her lips. 'They' really did hold your life within their hands. One phone call was all it took to end it.

She set her lips in a grim straight line as she stopped in front of a brick, two story home. This was it. Soon she could back at her apartment like nothing ever happened. Glancing around, she noted that there was no lights on except in what appeared to be the living room. A large screened tv bathed the area in a eery light. Swallowing, she sat her bag down and zipped it open. Closing her eyes, Dana reached inside and pulled out the handgun. Once she felt its weight in her hand, she had to fight the urge to throw up. It was just nerves, she told herself as she pushed the bag under a nearby shrub until she could retrieve it on her way out.

Cautiously she made her way through the yard. A dog began to bark a few houses down and she froze, listening and waiting. Once it quieted down, she continued towards her destination.

The front door wouldn't be locked, this was a late piece of information she had received as a cryptic text message on her phone. She had to assume that Sanders wife and kids weren't home by the calmness the house was portraying. Scully heard a soft click as the door knob turned and not a sound was made as it swung open. The smell of expensive cigars assaulted her nose and she had to bit back a sneeze. Slowly, she shut the door but not the whole way. Just enough not to draw attention by some late night passerby. Taking a deep breath, she moved towards the source of the light she saw outside, the living room.

The soft mummer of the television set could be heard. Her lips quirked just a bit as she heard the steady chants of 'Jerry, Jerry' and the unmistakable voice of Jerry Springer. So the man didn't have taste, it didn't surprise her. Most of America didn't have any taste when it came to watching drabble such as the Jerry Springer show.

She mentally slapped herself for being distracted. Those few precious seconds were lost and she was closer to being caught. Steading herself, she pulled the silencer out of her pocket and screwed it onto the end of the handgun. It was top of the art, another gift she had received with the car. And something she always carried on her body when out on one of these jobs.

A noise at the end of the hall made her jerk her eyes away from the gun and towards the sound. It sounded like a door being opened but no other sound followed. "Your hearing things, Dana." She whispered to herself as she took a deep breath and took the last few steps into the living room.

Confusion crossed her face as she found it empty. And soon her mind was screaming at her to get out of there, it was a set up. But she froze, gun dropping to her side as she let her eyes scan the surrounding area. It was clear that someone had been there. A can of open beer, a bag of potato chips and a open book lay on the coffee table. Nothing else seemed to grab her attention but now she had a choice to make.

Either search the house for her intended target or leave and come back the following night. Since her mind was still screaming set up, she decided on the second and moved back towards the door. She seemed to freeze again but this time because the door was completely closed.

Her heart was pounding so hard that she could barely hear. This was her only known escape route. She'd have to take the chance. So with all the courage she had, Dana yanked the door open, gun at the ready. Nothing but the calm, breezy night greeted her. Taking time only to close the door, she broke into a jog, forgetting her discarded bag and having to go back and get it.

Half way down the street she stopped, the energy draining from her body. She had to lean against a nearby tree since her legs felt like jelly and she didn't trust them to hold her up. Scully was fighting to get air into her burning lungs and after several painful seconds, succeeded. All at once her thoughts turned towards Thomas Kincade and she could see herself in his shoes. Something had obviously gone very wrong tonight and it had nothing to do with her. But she was fairly certain that those she worked for wouldn't care about that small, minor, detail. Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the deserted street was no longer so.

A lone man was walking down the street. The sleeves of his white button down shirt was rolled up to his elbows and a gun rested against his hip. His brown hair was being tousled about by the breeze. His green eyes burned with emotion as he approached the figure by the tree. She jumped and let out a surprised yip when his hand came to rest on her arm, his grip firm yet gentle. He took some small satisfaction in her reaction. " Scully, what are you doing here?" His question was simple but direct. And the tone he used conveyed the emotions he was feeling. Hurt. Betrayal and something that even he couldn't identify.


	3. Chapter 3

Numbness. That was the one word that could describe Dana at this very moment. Everything that lead up to this very instant was a blur. One minute she was leaning against a tree, trying to catch her breath and the next she was being lead from a car into a motel room. The flashing neon light outside had said 'Davies Motel'. She racked her memory to try and pinpoint her location. Finally the answer came to her. She was, currently, about three miles from her previous location. Having remembered passing the same motel just hours before.

After getting her thoughts gathered she allowed herself to survey her situation. She was alone in the room, but doubted that would last much longer. A glance at her watch had told her that two hours had passed since she saw any signs of life. Her 'escort' had left moments after they arrived. The contents of her bag, excluding the weapon, had been tossed onto the floral sheet of the bed. Her own, personal, firearm had been removed too.

A sigh escaped from her lips as she leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Her shoes were laying just under the bed and she had her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees. She prayed that this was a nightmare that she'd awake from. But knew that wasn't the case. This was very real. She had been caught. Not only that, she had been caught by the one person that had trusted her without doubt for seven years.

"Mulder" the name sounded foreign to her ears as she spoke it."Oh Mulder" She allowed herself a brief moment of sadness before bringing her icy facade back up into place. Stretching out on the bed, she allowed herself to reach up to her neck to withdraw the necklace that hung there. The small gold cross wasn't the only thing hanging from it. A gold ring also hung there, hidden from public view. Bitterly, she traced the smoothness of the surface. No diamonds or fancy stones decorated it. It was just a plain, simple band. Prefect for her finger but never worn there. At least, not since the day it was given to her.

That day, a little over two years ago, was still a blank for her. Scully had no memory of it. The only thing she did know was that she woke up in her apartment, wrapped in the arms of a man. Not just any man either. Mulder, like herself, was completely nude. His arm was resting, protectively over her bare stomach and she was spooned against him so tightly that she couldn't determine where one person ended and the other began. It was a shock to say the least. And after basking in his warmth for several minutes she did the next logical thing. She locked herself in her bathroom. It wasn't long before Mulder woke up, surveyed the situation and came to the conclusion that Scully was missing and the bathroom door was closed. He tried for hours to try and get to come out and talk to him but she refused. He left in a angry huff and only then did she allow herself to return to the bed and cry.

Scully shook those thoughts from her head only to be invaded by new ones. It seemed like so long ago. Their partnership at work had suffered since neither one of them wanted to talk about it. Dana more so than Fox. Arguments would erupt out of the blue for no reason at all and that is when the hurtful comments would fly from both sides. But one comment had hurt her beyond repair. Mulder left it slip, after knowing that she remembered nothing, that he remembered everything about that night. That is when she felt a cold terror rip through her body. He remembered but never bothered to share it with her. After that, it was pretty much over. Scully pushed him away and shut him out completely.

She took eight weeks of emergency leave and ran. She ran away as far as she could go ending up in San Diego where her younger brother, Charles, was stationed. She needed him more than Bill at the time so those eight weeks were spent catching up with her youngest sibling. It was during that time that she began to feel ill. Charles, or Charlie, forced her to see a base doctor. At the end of the eight weeks she returned to Washington D.C. where bad news awaited her. Tests ran by the base doctor had come back positive. Dana's cancer had come out of remission and was spreading at an alarming rate. A short time later she made a deal with the devil.

C.G.B. Spender had approached her outside of her doctors office. One look at his face was all she needed to confirm her suspicions. He was behind it or at least knew who was. They had walked that day. Idly, but tensely, chatting about the weather. It didn't take long for him to get to the point. 'Come work for me and I can assure you a long life.' Those were his exact words. She thought about it as they walked back to her car and not so politely told him where to shove it once they arrived. He laughed, handed her his card and disappeared down the street.

Three days later she accepted. Ever since then she had been at his beck and call. Doing whatever he needed done. It started out small to begin with. Switching files and other harmless things. But as the months passed, so did the harmless tasks. Soon she was doing clean up jobs for him and whoever else needed them done. She didn't know who her other superiors were and didn't want to know. The less she knew the better.

But Spender insisted upon feeding her little bits of information every once in a while. Just enough to keep her curious but not enough for her to be fully involved in the operation. She knew, for a fact, that Samantha Mulder had lived well into her twenties and had two children before meeting her end at the hands of one of the alien bounty hunters. Her children, David and Gretchen, twins, were teenagers now and living with their father, Captain Anthony Edwards. They were army brats and currently living in Austin, Texas. This was the one piece of information that she held close to her heart. Just like Mulder had done to her, she was withholding something important from him. The other tidbits of information she was given didn't seem as important as that.

Again she was brought out of her thoughts with a sharp shake of her head. In the two years that she had done these merciless deeds she came to realize something. She no longer wanted to hurt Mulder. She was saddened by the previous thoughts she had and appalled by what she was now doing. Too late, she realized that she wanted out. Her health was perfect but she no longer enjoyed life. What was the point? Why work to preserve her life when waking up in the morning was nothing more than a meaningless task for her to complete? A meaningless task preformed before a meaningless routine was repeated.

Maybe tonight was her time to make amens for what she had done? This was her second chance to try and make things right before her end. As suddenly as those thoughts entered her mind, they had been pushed away. This is what she did now. She was an asset to those calling the shots. An insider with access to things others couldn't even get close to. They wouldn't kill her. At least, not yet. She was still useful to them. Their plans required her position within the FBI.

Just then she realized that there was a reason for her to continue. A reason for her to wake up every morning without questioning her previous actions. Scully had access to limitless information. Every answer that she had ever wanted since being assigned to the X-Files unit was at her finger tips. All she had to do was ask and it would be given to her without question. Maybe it was time for her to take advantage of her situation. Maybe it was time she asked to be brought into the loop, fully. But asking that could prove to be dangerous. If 'they' weren't ready or had no intentions to include her, her actions could be perceived as threatening. She'd be terminated in every sense of the word.

With herself calm, collected and under control, she swung her legs over the bed and squared her shoulders. Dana was ready for anything Fox Mulder decided to throw at her. Any previous regrets had been swept to the back of her mind for later pondering. Right now she had to focus. Focus on getting out of the mess she was in.

Mulder's intrusion into her assignment had really put a crink in her weekend. She knew that Spender probably already knew what had happened and sent one of his 'goons' to find Erik Sanders and finish the job but this time his entire family would disappear without a trace. Erased from existence. Mulder thought he was saving a mans life when instead he sentenced an entire family to death. Scully knew how to play the game. She knew when to play by the rules and when the rules could be bent. This was not one of those times. Sanders was a threat and now his family was a threat. More people had to die than should have.

Scully knew that she wouldn't be left here. This was a test to see if she could get out of this herself. If she passed, then Spender would be there waiting to help her disappear until Monday when everything would go back to normal for her. Any evidence of the goings on this day would be erased and only Mulder would be left as proof. He was also key to their plan. That kept him alive no matter what he stumbled upon. She'd be left to deal with him at work and any accusations he might direct towards her. That...she could handle.


	4. Chapter 4

The sight that had greeted Mulder when he returned to the room surprised him, slightly. Scully had seemed a mess when he first brought her here but now she looked as if she got her second wind. Good. He thought to himself. He slammed the door shut as he entered and pulled a chair away from the small desk that sat in the corner of the room. He spun it around and sat down, facing her. "Erik Sanders is fine, by the way." His words were sharp and clear.

Scully didn't even look up at the obvious entrance of someone. She knew who it was the moment the door opened. He was wearing the aftershave she had bought him for Christmas, three years ago. She snorted at his words and shook her head. "I'm glad to hear it, Mulder, but I have no idea who Erik Sanders is." Her answer was simple and held no admission of guilt. Her voice only held confusion. She was his partner far too long not to recognize what he was doing. She had seen him do it on, maybe, hundreds of suspects before. The only difference between them and her was that she knew how to win. A thin eyebrow raised in challenge.

He had to bite back the angry remark that was rising in his throat. He wanted her to open up to him. Mulder searched Scully's face for any signs of emotion that may have slipped passed her stonewall but found nothing. He needed to know what was going on inside her head but her lack of willingness was making him frustrated.

The hidden camera in the room had shown nothing as he watched it from an adjoining room. He had hoped to catch her trying to make contact with the smoking man but got nothing. Nothing except a brief pronunciation of his name in a tone that he recognized all too well.

After two and a half hour he decided to confront her, face to face. Soon his anger was replaced with weariness when he remembered one sight from the camera. She had been fingering her wedding ring. It had shocked him that she still had it. He wore his around his neck on a silver chain, unknown to her. "What were you doing here tonight, Scully?" He asked finally, breaking the silence. "If you don't know the man, why were you in his house?"

She regarded him a moment, her eyes cold and hard. Scully had hoped that her entrance and exit of the house went unnoticed but it was apparent that he had been watching her, somehow. She slowly felt her confidence failing. She wasn't a good liar when put on the spot. "I don't know what you talking about, Mulder. But since we're on the subject...why are you here?"

"Dammit Scully!" He slapped his hands down on the back of the chair. He could no longer contain his anger. "This isn't about me. I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself. To prove me wrong and all you have to say is that you have no idea what I'm talking about?" His breathing had increased and he was gritting his teeth to try and control himself. Mulder couldn't believe this was happening.

Scully didn't react to his outburst but his words did get her blood boiling. "You selfish son of a bitch!" She spat and was on her feet, towering over his seated form. "This is my life Mulder! I told you that before!" She began to pace like a caged animal. "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else for that matter!" It was her turn to grit her teeth. She was beginning to run out of steam again. She sat back down on the edge of the bed, closer to him and sighed. "I was your friend for five years, Mulder. I explained myself then because I knew you'd worry. But things change." She allowed just the right amount of sadness to creep into her voice. "People change." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I stopped explaining myself when our friendship faded."

He ran through his memories trying to determine the exact time she had gone to the 'dark side' but stopped and listened as she spoke. "People change?" He asked out loud, more to himself than to her. "Our friendship...what?" Now it was Mulder's turn to be confused. He hadn't noticed anything wrong with their friendship.

"Yes. People change as do relationships." She glanced back to him. "We are not the same people we used to be and we haven't been friends for two years. We work together now, that's it." She said, grimly. Scully brought her hands up and rubbed her temples, a massive headache was forming. "I'm tired, Mulder. If you going to arrest me, do it already. If not, I want to go home."

"So this is how you want it to be, Scully? Just let you go and forget about it? I can't do that." Mulder's anger had left him again and he felt drained. Ever since he had over heard her in the parking garage, he'd been running on full power. "I tried calling your house but your machine picked up. Your cell was off so I called the switch board and Angie, the operator, told me that you were still in the building. I was coming to ask you to join me for dinner." His voice was lower than a whisper.

Scully eyed him and leaned in trying to make sense of his words. Then it hit her. He was telling her when he found out. She felt her stomach clench and she thought she was going to be sick. "Dinner? We never spend time with each other anymore, Mulder. Outside of work, that is."

"I missed you, Scully" He felt like a awkward teenager trying to tell a girl that he had a crush on her. "I wanted to take you to dinner and talk. God knows that we needed to talk. Not just about us either. We needed to talk about everything. But when I heard..." He shook his head. "I didn't want to believe it at first but as I listened...I knew what I was hearing was true. You were working with that...that...bastard. After you left, I put a trace on your computer and phone. That's how I was able to obtain Sanders name and address. I told him to take his family on a vacation for a few days."

"Yes. We did need to talk but I think we both realized that too late. The damage was already done on both sides." She offered him a small, tight, smile. "Everything I do is for a purpose, just remember that." Scully looked at the bedside lamp as it began to flicker and go out. Licking her lips, she sighed.

The darkness granted her the advantage that she needed. So within a matter of seconds she had removed a small, leather, pouch from up her sleeve and removed a syringe from inside. She flicked it a few times before pulling the plastic top off and jabbing into Mulder's arm. She injected him before he could react and knock her hand away. At that time, the empty syringe fell to the floor alone with Mulder. "I'm sorry, Mulder. Someday you'll understand." She grabbed her items off the bed just in time for the door to be forced open and several men, wearing all black, entered. She didn't even glance back as they lead her outside and to a waiting helicopter. Once inside she allowed a few tears to run down her face. Today had really gotten to her. Had really drained her, emotionally. But just like any other day she'd force herself to forget in order to function on her normal level. Glancing at the pilot, she spoke into the headset on helmet she had been given as soon as she climbed inside. "Take me home." Was all she said not even bothering to give him directions. He'd know exactly where to take her. That she was certain of.


	5. Chapter 5

The helicopter landed just outside of Washington D.C. at a small private airfield. A black town car was waiting to take Scully the rest of the way to her apartment.

The driver of the town car was new, she concluded. She didn't recognize his voice as he tried to make idle small talk with her as they drove. Dana wasn't in the mood to talk but she left the young man carry on the one sided conversation. She learned that his name was David and he took this job to pay his way through college. A smirk etched its way onto her pale face. David had no idea what he really was doing. Driving around VIP's was the furthest from the truth. But she said nothing. The drive took about twenty minutes since there wasn't hardly anyone on the road at three o'clock in the morning. Once they pulled up to her apartment building she pulled a crisp twenty dollar bill from her pocket and handed it to him as a tip. He first refused saying that it had already been taken care of but she insisted and exited the car before he could protest again.

The elevator ride up to her apartment seemed to take forever and she practically ran down the hallway when the doors opened. All she wanted to do was take a bath and crawl into her bed but once she got to her door, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Her door was ajar just slightly and her instinct was to panic. But there was no reason to. With a sigh, she pushed the door open and stepped into the well lit apartment. It seemed like all her lights had been turned on. Dropping her bag to the floor, she pushed the door shut. Walking further in, she could see a well dressed older man sitting on her couch. "Edward." She spoke his name and sunk down into a nearby chair.

The well dressed gentleman turned his head towards the voice and smiled, tightly. "Ah, Dana. I was wondering how long it would take you to get home." His voice held an obvious English accent. "Long day?" Amusement was sparkling in his dark eyes.

Scully rolled her eyes at the man and let out a tired sigh. "Yes, a very long day Edward. So please just tell me why you're here." She took a moment to eye the man through half closed eye lids. This was the man that Mulder had always referred to as the well manicured man. The very man that had given Mulder the vaccine that saved her five years ago when she had been stung by a virus infected bee and shipped off to antarctica. The same man that Mulder swore had been killed when his car blew up. But he was very much alive and well.

Edward seemed to consider his words before he began to speak again. "My colleagues are worried about what happened tonight. You came very close to being caught, Dana. And by Mr. Mulder of all people." His voice was calm but it shook with anger. "Thirty years of work..." He cut himself off and moved to the point. "How did he find out?"

She sat up in her chair. "Spender sent me a notice to meet him in the parking garage of the J. Edgar Hoover building. It was after hours but I knew it was risky. I almost didn't show up but I would hate to disappoint him." Her voice took on a sarcastic tone. "Mulder over heard us, he had come back to..." She debated telling him the real reason Mulder came but decided against it. "He forgot something and overheard our conversation. God." She shook her head and rested it in her hands. "I didn't put the work in danger, Edward." She hissed out. "I was following orders. Take it up with him. He picked the place, I just showed up." When she looked up at him again, her eyes were flashing with rage. She took a shaky breath before she spoke again. "Now I have to deal with Mulder. How am I supposed to fix this? Dammit." Scully slammed her hands down onto her coffee table. "Monday I'm going to have to explain myself to Skinner. He'll believe Mulder. And I know Mulder isn't going to let this drop." She began to pace and stopped, turning back to Edward. "Spender set me up, didn't he?"

"Yes." Was the only answer Edward gave her as he stood. He had listened to her rant and came to the same conclusion. He knew his associate wasn't stupid enough to set up a meeting in the parking garage of the FBI building unless it served his purpose. But he should have known better. Ms. Scully was well liked within the tight group of men that made up the consortium . She was on her way to being the first female member. So why would he take such a risk? For selfish reasons, no doubt. The man was obsessed with Mr. Mulder and if he would happen to find out that his partner was working for the shadow government...It would destroy him. He set his lips into a straight line and buttoned up his long coat. "This will not be overlooked. Deal with them as best as you can and leave the rest to me. I think it's time we had a little chat with our deal friend." He turned and left.

Dana couldn't believe this. Spender had set her up. After two years of loyal service..." She couldn't think about it. After Edward left, she locked her door and leaned against it. Edward wasn't a bad man. He even trusted her with his real name. Edward Penbrook. Native of London, England. Married once but widowed. Two grown children, Nigel and Victoria. Four grandchildren, Edward, Gregory, Sophia and Rose. She had done a little digging as soon as he gave her his name. Pushing away from the door, she made her way to the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes, she ran her bathe then slipped into the warm water. There she drifted off into an exhausted slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning came all too quickly for Dana. When her alarm blared she considered throwing it against the wall but decided against it. Reluctantly, she dressed for work. Or rather to face the firing squad she knew awaited her at the J. Edgar Hoover Federal Building.

Mulder, she knew, had the entire weekend to make a case against her. And she was sure that he wasn't very happy about being ditched in Maryland. And even more unhappy about waking up from a drug induced haze. He'd be fit to be tied and demanding answers.

So on her drive to work, Scully steered herself. Her knuckles were white, from clutching the steering wheel, by the time she parked and exited her black sedan. Out of instinct she locked the car but knew that it would probably be unlocked by the end of the day. Unlocked and containing a new assignment or information for her.

Once Dana exited the garage elevator she knew that it was going to be a long day. All eyes seemed to be focused on her. It took all of her will power not to let out a frustrated groan.

Edward had told her to handle this the best she could and he'd take care of the rest. She trusted him. God help her. He was the only one she trusted within the Syndicate now. Spender had been the other but she couldn't deny his obvious betrayal. She might not have liked the man but he always kept his word. Now his word meant nothing to her.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she slowed her pace seeing Assistant Director Skinner standing in front of his office. He had a rather grim look on his face. This time the groan could not be held back. Mulder had obviously gotten a early start on things. She had hoped for a few hours to gather her thoughts. Obviously that wasn't going to happen. "Sir, is something wrong?" She asked in her best 'concerned Scully' voice.

Walter Skinner wasn't a man to brag but he could say, for certain, that Agents Mulder and Scully were his two best Agents. That is, up until about two years ago when things started to decline. They both seemed edgy towards each other. Their work showed only a slight decline in dedication but he could tell something was wrong. He never asked or even let on that he knew. It was better that way. Getting too close to Agents under your command wasn't looked upon highly and he wanted to keep his job. But after listening to Mulder for an hour, he wished he had gotten involved. At first he had been skeptical of the younger mans accusations. What he was accusing was serious. Not only that, but he was accusing his own partner. Shaking his head, he offered Agent Scully a tight smile. "No Agent. I just need to see you in my office." Once inside he looked towards his secretary. "Kimberly, would you hold all my calls and cancel any meetings I have this morning? Then would you excuse us?" He ushered Scully into his office and shut the door. He sat down behind his desk and gestured for Scully to take a seat beside the already sitting Mulder.

Scully sighed at hearing the instructions given to Kimberly. A very long day, indeed. She was careful to mask her face and build a wall around her emotions. This would go a whole lot quicker if she acted as normal as possible. But being here, she was feeling her courage begin to wavier. Lying wasn't her best...quality. As a matter of fact, it was her newest quality. "What is this about, Sir?" She glanced at Mulder, letting the appropriate response of confusion play across her face. She then returned her gaze to Skinner and waited.

Mulder was wired. He hadn't slept since waking up on that damn motel floor. He couldn't sleep. How could he? He was too busy thinking about Scully and her betrayal. She had been caught and only made a half assed attempt at denying it. Of course, her whole escape had put a damper on his finding anything else out. He sneered over at her, seeing her perfectly executed response. "I've spent the last hour telling A.D. Skinner about my weekend. But I think your more qualified in telling him what happened after you drugged me, wouldn't you?" He was calm. But his insides were in turmoil.

Scully exhaled loudly, shakily. Dammit. He had gotten to her before the game had even begun. Closing her eyes, she breathed through her nose and out through her mouth. Licking her, suddenly, dry lips she began to speak. "I'm not sure I understand, Mulder? I didn't see you this weekend." Again she let the confused look take over her features. "I was away visiting a friend of the family...the entire weekend." It was the best story she could come up with but she thought it sounded believable.

Skinner eyed Scully. She seemed knocked off balance for a moment but when her reply came, he was inclined to believe it. Inclined, that is, if he hadn't seen the surveillance tape that proved Mulder's story. He could feel a giant headache coming on. "Agent Scully, Agent Mulder has shown me proof that you were indeed being held, under his supervision, in a Maryland motel." He looked down at his desk and ruffled through some papers before picking a piece up and looking at it. "Does the Davies Motel sound familiar to you?" He let his eyes move from the paper to the female agent.

His anger was beginning to rise. 'Visiting a family friend?' His mind screamed in disbelief. Mulder couldn't believe that this was Scully sitting beside him, just like he couldn't believe that it was her on Friday night. Then her words came back to haunt him. 'People change.' Apparently they change into something you can't even recognize. "Stop." His voice was low and full of hurt. It was obviously directed at Scully since he had turned to look at her. He took in her appearance for the first time since she came in the room. She was wearing a black pantsuit with a dark red blouse underneath and matching black two inch heeled pumps. She looked stunning.

Leaning forward, she let her hair cover her face. Dana Scully was actually speechless. 'Surveillance?' She thought to herself. That meant she was on tape. How could this have happened? They were supposed to take care of anything that would put her in Maryland. But Spender had set her up, so, of course, he would just happen to forget the one damning piece of evidence there. The one thing that would prove, without a doubt, that she was there. 'Stop' She knew what Mulder was asking her. But she was so close. So close to getting that answers that they had sought for seven years. That made her stop and think. 'They' Her and Mulder. She was being selfish now, she could see that. This was the one thing she could do and he couldn't touch. She could reach into the very heart of the conspiracy and all he could do was imagine. And it made her feel good. Feel in control of her life for once. Edward had told her to do what she could. Her job here was important and not only to 'them'. But to her also. When she made her final decision, she knew it was a risk. The office was more than likely bugged and if 'they' weren't ready to trust her judgement, she wouldn't be safe. This was Spenders mess she was dealing with here. It was his fault she was in this mess to begin with. She took a deep breath and began to talk, emotionless. Praying that she had more than one friend amongst the powerful. "Two years ago..." She began. "My life began to fall apart. I lost my best friend..." She paused and glanced at Mulder who was watching her with an unreadable face. "Things got rough so I visited my brother, Charles, in San Diego. He was on leave for three months and I rarely get to see him...Anyways...While I was there, I got sick. I brushed it off as tension. Stress maybe. But my brother made me see a doctor. He ran some tests and I went on with my life. I didn't know the results until I got back to D.C..." She focused on her hands, breathing hard. Feeling like she was falling apart.

The moment Scully started to talk, Mulder knew that he had reached her. Or at least hoped. For both their sakes. The look in her eyes had spoke volumes. She was, obviously, surprised that he proof, other than his memories, to back up his allegations. Her face had remained blank but her eyes...every emotion could be seen there. And he knew exactly how to read them. That was the one thing she couldn't hide. At least, not from him. "What happened when you got back to D.C.?" He pushed.

"My c...cancer had gone out of remission and it was spreading like wildfire. My doctors were bewildered, as was I. At least, until I was greeted in the parking lot outside of my doctors office." Her voice turned bitter. "He knew..." She gritted out. "I don't know if he ordered it or if he knew who was doing it...but he knew." Scully's eyes were now flashing with rage. "I told him where to shove it but...I was getting sicker and sicker with each passing day. Three days...I held out three days before selling my soul to the devil." She sounded disgusted. "That bastard knew that I would accept. I had no other choice. He didn't even bother to hide the glee when..." She was pale and feeling sick. "He set me up on Friday. I know that now. I wanted out and he was 'punishing' me for that. I trusted him for two years." She shook her head. "Again I was made the fool." She fell silent.

Skinner couldn't believe what he was hearing. Scully was working for the cigarette smoking man and for two years! What surprised him more was that she was admitting it. Then it dawned on him. He had betrayed her so she felt no loyalty to him any longer. He stayed silent, thinking about what she had just said.

He watched her as she finished. Mulder was shaken. Her cancer had come back and she hadn't told him? He felt hurt and betrayed all over again. But he couldn't blame her. He had made an ass out of himself that night...not telling her what she desperately needed to hear. How they had ended up married. He kept that to himself, hoping that she'd remember on her own and everything would be ok. But it was a mistake because he used it as leverage in an argument. That is what really drove her to the 'dark side'. She had no where to go. No one to turn to for support. "He set you up because you wanted out?" He asked, quietly.

Nodding, she turned to look at him. Debating whether or not to tell him what she knew. 'Why not?' Scully asked herself. 'He already hates you, why not give him a better reason than the one he has?' "He is a petty man. Driven by his need to succeed. Succeed in a project that had failed thirty years ago. It consumed him. Overwhelmed his sense of fantasy and reality. Everything he did or ordered done was to protect that project.' She shook her head. "He blamed your father, Mulder. That is why he's obsessed with you. Why he took your sister from you. It was to hurt your father. And after his death, he just transferred his resentment and anger onto you. Made making your life miserable his unyielding quest. He sees you as your father. He can't tell the difference anymore. I don't think it would even matter." She licked her lips hoping she was making the right decision. Edward had always wanted to tell Mulder about Samantha. He knew that Spenders reasons for keeping the girl had nothing to do with the project. She just hoped that others also believed that. "I know where your sister is, Mulder." She spoke, quietly. Her voice cracking with emotion. "I can take you there." Finally her voice was steady but held a sadness to it.

How would Mulder react to knowing that his sister really was gone? She was dead without a doubt? And that he was always meant to find her, alive, but because of one mans thirst for revenge, it would never happen? She'd just have to wait and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Skinner watched the many emotions playing across Mulders face at hearing Scully's last words. Then all he could do was watch in confusion and bewilderment as Mulder drug Scully from the office. He should have went after them but his brain was in overload trying to process everything he had just heard. With a tired sigh, he rested his elbows on the desk and then rested his head in his hands. Not even the worlds largest Tylenol could get rid of the headache he felt brewing behind his eyes.

Mulder didn't even notice the stares he and Scully were getting as he barged out of the Assistant Directors office with Scully in toe. His hand was firmly clutching her wrist as he drug her behind him down the hallway and towards the elevators. He didn't even notice that she was struggling against his iron fisted grip. Once inside the elevator he loosened his grip, slightly, but didn't let go. He couldn't let go. Not after hearing her mention his sister. Licking his lips, he waited for the elevator to descend to the parking garage where he tightened his grip again and pulled her out behind him. Right then, Fox Mulder could have been classified as a Wild-Man.

Scully struggled against his grasp. He was hurting her and by the strength of his grip, she knew a black and blue mark was inevitable. Frowning, she finally yanked away from him once they reached the parking garage. Rubbing her sore wrist, she took a few seconds to compose herself. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Mulder?" She hissed out.

Surprised at the lose of contact with Scully, Mulder stopped. His eyes were, wildly, darting around. Finally he focused on her face. He felt his frustration and anger begin to rise again. "You're taking me to my sister." It wasn't a question. It was a straight out demand.

Dana eyed him, calmly. At his demand, her eye brow raised in question. "Right now?" She seemed, only slightly, shocked at what he was demanding. "We can't just leave." She insisted but chew on her bottom lip knowing that he'd win. With a sigh, she began to trudge to where she had parked. Grasping the door handle, she pulled the drivers side door open. Of course it wasn't locked like she had guested. An unmarked yellow envelop lay on her car seat. Picking it up, she unfolded the top and peered inside. Nodding to herself, relieved, she waited for Mulder to join her.

Fox Mulder stood rooted in the place where he stopped. A few moments later he caught up with Scully at what he assumed was an agency car. "Stealing cars from the FBI now, Scully?" He had meant it as a joke but it came out serious.

Snorting, Scully shoved the envelop above her sun visor and turned towards her partner. "Of course not Mulder. This is _my_ car." She put the emphasizes on _my_. "It was a gift." She mumbled as she climbed in. Once they were both inside the car, she started it up and maneuvered her way out of the parking garage and onto the busy Washington D.C. streets. The silence that greeted her as she drove was a blessing and a curse at the same time. Finally she had enough of the quiet and began to speak. "Mulder..." She began but stopped herself once she got his attention. "I know how badly you want to leave today but we can't. First thing tomorrow we'll be on a plane heading for New York. Right now, I'm going to take us to my apartment. We're going to stay there until tomorrow morning." Her voice was soft but her tone was final. This wasn't a matter to be discussed or argued over.

He looked at her in surprise. Not because of what she said about not being able to leave until tomorrow but rather at what she said about her apartment. It had been two years since he set foot inside. Two years since he had done anything with Scully outside of work. He felt a small flutter in his stomach. "Sure, fine, whatever." He mumbled as he looked away.

Dana pulled up outside her apartment and parked the car. This felt awkward to say the least. Snorting, she climbed out of the car and headed into the building. She could hear Mulder behind her so when she pushed the elevator button and climbed on, she wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't alone. On the ride up, she pulled her apartment key out of her pocket and toyed with it. She was nervous but she didn't know why. This was Mulder for Christ Sake. Maybe that was the problem. When the elevator stopped, she exited and headed straight for her apartment door. She unlocked it and stepped inside but stopped. She grunted as Mulder ran into her back. "Watch it." She grumbled and looked around. She knew that someone was there but she was trying to determine who before she reacted. Stepping in further, she glanced towards the living room and let out the breath she was holding. "Scott?" She questioned, softly.

Mulder didn't understand why Scully had stopped suddenly but then he heard her call out a name. Raising a eyebrow, he looked around her and into the living room. A young man, maybe in his early twenties, was sitting on her couch. Red hair was tied back in a pony tail and a scull earring dangled from his ear. Blinking, he looked at his partner for a moment.

"What are you doing here Scott?" She asked finally after getting her bearings. She removed her coat and hung it up in the closet while doing the same with Mulders. Then she moved into the living room and sat down beside Scott, placing her hand on his knee.

Having been relieved of his coat, Mulder just stood there staring. He felt himself bristle at Scully touching the other man. Suddenly he found himself very territorial of her. She was his wife after all. Though no one knew that except for them. "Care to introduce me, Scully?"

Scully looked up and rolled her eyes. "Scott, this is my partner Mulder. Mulder this is Scott Fitzgerald." She smirked at her partner seeing the dirty looks he was shooting the poor boy. "Scott and I share _employers_." She emphasized. Her gaze then returned to Scott.

Mulder nodded at her words and sunk down into a nearby chair. "I see." He said quietly.

Scott licked his dry lips and looked between the two adults in the room. He shook his head and began to speak. "The infamous Mulder, aye? I feel honored." He spoke with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. His attention then turned back to Scully. "Dana..." He began to tremble then. "My parents found out about Brian."

"That son of a bitch." Scully spat out and patted his leg again. "I'm so sorry, Scott. What are you going to do now?"

"Brian got accepted to Oxford..." Scott trailed off he looked towards Mulder then back to Scully. "His parents are going to pay for a flat there. I'll be going with him." He was silent but only for a second. "How could this have happened, Dana?" He sounded like a lost little boy.

Mulder watched the scene before him in growing confusion. But he stayed silent and only offered a smirk when the boy mentioned Oxford.

"I'm not really surprised, Scott. He did the same thing to me." She gestured towards Mulder as if to prove her point. "He set me up on Friday to take a fall." Scully shook her head. "Has Mr. Penbrook taken care of everything for you and Brian?"

Scott nodded as he stood. "Yes. He has arranged for me to work on his estate as a riding instructor to his grandchildren. It pays well and it gives me the protection that I will need. Brian's tuition has also been taken care of. We're all set. I just wanted to stop by and tell you goodbye before I left. You've been a big help to me, Dana." He hugged her then and disappeared out the door.

Scully smiled sadly and turned towards Mulder, meeting his questioning gaze. "Scott just turned twenty one. He's been seeing Brian Westchester for the past four years. His parents didn't know he was gay until now, obviously. That's what Spender was using against him for his services as a mule." She looked down at her hands. "He's been with us for a little over a year. I'm just glad he's going to have a semi normal life now. He'll be safe in England. There are places that even Spender can't touch."

Blinking, Mulder nodded. "Mule?" He questioned. This was a whole new world to him and he had hoped that Scully would be eager to share. Apparently she wasn't.

"Mule, Mulder. Like the farm animal. Used for transporting items. Scott was used as a delivery boy of sorts. He easily blended in so he could deliver the things that needed delivered. The envelop that I got today was delivered by one of the mules. They are considered expendable so it doesn't matter if they get caught or killed while carrying out their task. There is always another to take their place. The first few months...I was assigned to him. I had to make sure he knew what he was doing. We became friends. He reminded me of my brother, Charles." She explained, on autopilot. A shrug signaled the end of the conversation.

A blanket of silence covered both Agents as they both drifted off into their own thoughts. Getting lost there and forgetting that they weren't alone. Mulder was the first to break the, nearly, hour long silence. "So Scully..." He began then stopped, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "What's it like working for the enemy?" He meant the question to be a low blow.

Scully blinked after the silence was shattered. A frown formed on her lips after hearing the question. She didn't answer right away. How was she supposed to answer it? There wasn't any answer that she could give that would appease the man sitting across from her in the chair. "Their not our enemy, Mulder. Spender is our enemy. But the others are just doing their job."

Mulder couldn't help but snort at that answer. "Sounds like a conditioned response, Scully. Did they brain wash you into saying that? And what is their job exactly? To destroy families? To take away innocent lives? Please, explain that to me." His voice was quiet but it shook with contained anger.

"No one brain washed me, Mulder." She sighed. This was going to be a long night. "No. Their job is to protect the human race. Your sister and my sister weren't meant to be involved. Spender did that. He took away your sister to enact revenge on your father for threatening to expose his life long work. Melissa's death was a mistake but it suited his purposes none the less. I don't know what else you want me to say? I don't know all of the key players but I know enough of them to know that they all aren't bad. This is my world Mulder. I have enough facts to base my judgment from. You'll just have to think what you want." She shrugged.

He sighed and shook his head before jumping to his feet and began to pace around the apartment. He stopped at her bookshelf and eyed the framed pictures that sat there. Most were of her mother and family. But his eyes were drawn to a select few that sat away from the others. There was two pictures of them both taken on joint vacations. He was shocked that she still had them. And one that had Scully holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The look of pure contentment was etched on her face as was a smile. "Is this one of Bill's kids?" He questioned, not turning around to face her.

Scully blinked and got up, standing beside him. She eyed the picture and the same smile appeared on her own lips as she lifted the picture up and traced over it with her finger. "No. Matthew is Bill and Tara's only child. They've been trying for more but he's been away from home a lot lately." She was quiet for a moment. "Charlie has a daughter who just turned a year old." Again she was silent. She sighed. "This is my son, Tanner."

He listened as she went through her brothers children. Then his eyes widened. "Your son?" He questioned and a confused look settled over his face. He waited for her to explain but couldn't help the pain that he felt. The pain and emptiness that she wasn't holding their child instead.

She licked her lips and sat the picture down before returning to the couch. "Spender wasn't willing to offer me anything except the cure for my cancer when he first 'recruited' me. I was happy with but someone else wasn't. They needed to keep my loyalty so I was offered the chance to become a mother." She saw the question in his eyes but she held up a hand to stop him. "I was never pregnant and I still can't have children. A surrogate carried my child. The day he was born...was the happiest day of my life." She looked down at her hands. "I see him once a month and every holiday, including his birthday. That picture was taken at his birth. I have a few more from a couple weeks ago. He's a year and a half old."

Mulder didn't know what to say. "Who is that father?" He whispered, unable to keep the hurt from his voice.

"I can't tell you that, Mulder. I do know who Tanner's father is but I don't think your ready to hear who it is. I'm going to bed. You should try and get some sleep too. We leave bright and early tomorrow for New York." She disappeared into her bedroom and the door closed.

Mulder was left alone to absorb all the new information. His brain felt like it was going to overload.


	8. Chapter 8

She knew he was there before she opened her eyes. Over the years, Scully had attuned her senses to those of her partners. It had saved both of them on more than one occasion. This time was no different except that a small noise alerted her to the fact that her partner was armed and that the weapon was clearly aimed at her previously asleep form. "You going to shoot me in my sleep, Mulder?" Her eyes were still closed and her voice was thick with sleep. She did not fear him nor would she ever. Finally, she let her eyes open and she squinted at her bedside clock. "It's almost two in the morning, Mulder. Paranoia keeping you up?" Her tone was sarcastic. She sighed and finally brought her eyes to him or rather to the barrel of the gun pointed at her. "How long are you going to stand there, pointing that thing at me?"

Mulder caught her eyes, briefly, before returning his gaze to the nothingness of the room in front of him. There was only so much he could go through, so much the hidden powers within the government could do to him before he would break like a willow caught in a vicious summer storm. Someone he never knew took away his childhood with one well thought out action; he had denied himself a present because of his search for the truth; and ultimately, he supposed, he was robbing himself of a future because he couldn't stand the aloneness of this moment, the not knowing, the longing to find Samantha and with that the forgiveness of his now dead father. Deep down he wanted someone to take away all his pain, all the emptiness; but since there was no-one left who could do that, no-one he would allow, he was alone. His heart had been given freely to the woman he held at gunpoint. He allowed that tiny part of himself to be invaded by her. He had loved her and maybe he still did. But her betrayal...it hurt in places that he thought no longer existed. His very soul cried out for this to be a nightmare that he would wake from bathed in sweat. But in the deepest reaches of his mind, he knew that it was real. This woman, his own wife, estranged wife but wife none the less, and partner, knew the truths that he sought. She knew them and kept them from him. This all came to him as he was trying rest on her couch. Rage had filled him so fully that he had sought her out and was ready to execute her while she slept. The hand holding the gun lowered ever so slightly and he finally focused on her. Seeming seeing her for the first time since he entered her bedroom. 

Slowly Scully slipped out of bed. She stood beside him, waiting to see if he would speak. He was silent and as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. She could make out his frazzled appearance. "When you've decided to stop playing hero, join me in the kitchen." With those words out, she disappeared out her bedroom door. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed again, this time feeling pain creep into her chest. The blank look on his face would haunt her dreams for many nights to come. With a flip of a switch, the kitchen was bathed in light. Padding to the refrigerator where she removed a bottle of amber liquid and sat it on the table. She then dug out two shot glasses from her within a cupboard over the sink and placed them on the table after she sat down on one of her kitchen chairs.

As she wrapped her pale fingers around the neck of the bottle a hand reached out and covered it."What are you doing?" Mulder asked in a quiet, tired voice. He had joined her in the kitchen after taking a few minutes to try and collect his chaotic thoughts and feelings. The gun had been left on her bedside table just to be safe. 

"Pouring us a drink." Scully stated flatly gently pulling away from his grasp. She cracked open the seal and unscrewed the cap, breaking the mausoleum silence of the apartment. Placing the bottle between her knees she reached for the short glasses. She poured two generous portions of Scotch into the shot glasses and put them back on the table. One in front of her and one in front of where Mulder stood. She recapped the bottle and placed it on the table and sat back staring at him.

"Scotch isn't your drink." Mulder said in the soft tired tone. He pulled out the chair in front of him and sat down.

Scully eyed him a minute, curious. "Oh, what is my drink, Mulder?"

"Red wine." Came Mulders reply. An unheard _duh _lingered after his words as if it was the most common thing in the world for him to know.

"You've been paying attention." Scully said as she leaned forward, picking up the glass between her thumb and forefinger. She settled back on the chair.

"Maybe I should just go home, Scully, I'll see you at work tomorrow." Mulder said his voice taking on an almost automated quality.

"There is no work for you tomorrow, Mulder." Scully said simply. She watched him as she tipped the warm Scotch into her mouth. It burned like mercury sliding down her throat. She grimaced then relaxed as she felt the liquid warm her belly.

"No work, Scully? There's always work to do; lies to support, lives to ruin or worse leave ruined. I'll work tomorrow and I'll sleep in hell." Mulder answered in low tones.

Scully looked at him and finished the rest of her Scotch and set the empty glass on the table. Her voice was calm. He was obviously suffering from shock. "Tomorrow, or rather today, I am taking you to New York. There you are going to get answers not all your answers but enough to put to rest a few questions that you have." Silence followed her statement until she spoke again. "I'm already one ahead of you, Mulder, I suggest you catch up before I finish that bottle all by myself."

"What if I don't want to believe those answers?" Mulder sounded like a scared little boy. "What if they're not the answers that I want?"

"Damnit, Mulder." Dana snapped quietly. "Don't do this to me, don't lock me out of your life like this. I'm trying to help you."

Mulder looked at her with heavy, red rimmed eyes and asked in a gentle and sincere voice. "What life, Scully? I've had no life since..."He took a deep breath. "For two years. I haven't had a life for two years." He had wanted to mention their marriage but thought better of it. It might set her off like it had done two years ago and he didn't want that. He wouldn't be able stand the cold familiarity again. No. He'd do everything in his power to avoid that.


	9. Chapter 9

They finished the whole bottle of scotch before turning in. Scully went to sleep right away while Mulder laid awake, staring at the ceiling, until dawns early light peeked through the curtains signaling the start of a new day.

Mulder sighed and rolled over, promptly falling off the too small couch and onto the floor. He laid, face down in the carpet, for a moment before pushing himself up with a grunt. Listening for Scully, he determined that she wasn't up yet. He set about making coffee to keep his mind occupied. Last nights conversation was weighing heavily on him. He was pouring two cups when he finally heard shuffling, Scully was finally awake.

"Still acting like you own the place, I see." Scully quipped as she entered the small kitchen, fully dressed and looking refreshed. She sniffed the air and gladly accepted the mug of coffee handed to her. Taking a sip, she moaned in delight. If there was one thing she truly missed about Mulder's company it was the fact that he made a great cup of coffee. "So...how'd you sleep?" She inquired as she leaned against the counter.

"I didn't." Mulder said over the rim of his own mug. He took a sip and welcomed the bitter taste of the liquid. A few more sips and he'd be wide awake.

Scully _tsked_ but said nothing else as she enjoyed her beverage. Once the mug was empty, she placed it in the dishwasher and moved towards the living room. "You have everything you need for an out of town trip?" She asked as she removed a small duffle bag from under the couch.

Mulder shrugged and placed his own mug into the dishwasher. "I have the clothes on my back and the money in my wallet, will I need anything else?" He was getting nervous now.

"That's up to you." Scully sat the duffle bag on the table and opened it. She went through the contents making sure she had everything she needed for the trip. "I always keep an overnight bag packed." She explained when she caught sight of the look he was giving her. "You never know when you'll be called out." She was growing more comfortable with talking about her _secret _life.

"To kill somebody, you mean?" Mulder couldn't help but ask with a frown. It was just dawning on him how little he really knew his partner.

Scully snorted, zipping the bag shut. "Not always." She walked to the door and pulled on her coat. "You coming?" She opened the door and stepped out, duffle bag in hand.

Mulder pulled on his discarded suit jacket and followed Scully out into the hall. "Care to elaborate?" He asked once they were inside the elevator.

"No." Was all Scully said as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number from memory. A small smile formed as the person she was calling answered. "Hello, Michael." Her smile widened as she moved the phone away from her ear slightly. "Think you can be at my apartment in five?" She asked. "I'm in the elevator." A thin eyebrow rose. "Really? You're the best damn stalker I've ever had." Closing the cellphone, she tucked it back into her coat pocket. When the doors dinged open, her smile nearly split her face open as she caught sight of a man in a suit standing at the door, talking to the doorman.

"What was that about? Who's stalking you?" Mulder had to ask as he followed her off the elevator and out onto the street. He was confused when she approached the man in the suit and motioned for him to do the same.

"Why if it isn't Ms.Scully!" Suit man, a.k.a Michael, cooed in delight while pulling her into a familiar embrace. "Who's the stiff?" He motioned towards Mulder who was standing, uncomfortable, behind Scully.

Scully turned her head to look at Mulder before looking back to Michael. "This is my partner, Fox Mulder. Mulder this is my favorite stalker of all time, Michael O'Mally."

Mulder eyed the man then offered his hand when he determined the man wasn't a threat to him or Scully. "Stalker?" He asked once his hand was released from a strong handshake.

Michael rolled his eyes and tipped his hat. "She means driver, Mr. Mulder." He shot Scully a fond look. "She insists upon calling me a stalker since I always seem to be around when she needs me. Which sadly, isn't enough these days." He sighed as he walked to a black town car waiting by the curb. He held the door open and motioned for them to get in.

"It's true." Scully said with a grin as she slid into the warm interior of the car. "Get in Mulder or we'll be late."

Shaking his head, Mulder slid in beside her. "Driver?" He asked once they were heading for the airport.

Scully stretched out her legs and relaxed. "Call it a perk for working with the very rich and powerful."

Mulder frowned and looked out the window. "_Perk_." He mumbled under his breath. Soon he was following her inside the airport. He looked around the crowded area. "Did you call ahead and book us tickets?" The lines were unusually long and he wasn't in the mood to wait in line for hours.

"Nope." Scully strode through the airport like she owned it. She made eye contact with no one but she could feel someone walking her, them. Weaving through the crowds, she approached a desk tucked away in the very end of the airport. She smiled at the pretty cream skinned woman sitting behind the desk. "Tori? When did you get back?"

Tori Roberts looked up from her magazine and smiled at the woman standing before her desk. "Two days ago." She held out her hand to show off the considerable rock on her ring finger.

Scully grinned and took a closer look at the ring. She whistled. "Bradley got some mighty fine taste."

"He does, doesn't he?" While she talked, Tori was clicking away at her computer. "New York?" She inquired, still looking at the screen.

"Private matter." Scully glanced at Mulder then back to Tori, so that she'd get the drift. "It should have been cleared yesterday."

Tori nodded and typed in a few more things before looking back to Scully and handing her two newly printed tickets. "Private Terminal, you know the way. And good luck." She eyed Mulder before turning back to her magazine, her job done for the moment.

Scully nodded, took the tickets, and started off again. "Yes ma'am." She called back, over her shoulder as she headed for the back of the airport.

Following her, silently, Mulder noted that they were heading for the terminal that catered to private planes and jets.

A smile suddenly appeared on Scully's lips as she approached the private terminal. Jerrold was waiting. Jerrold being a handsome fifty something pilot that flew Edward's private jet. "Jerrold!" She greeted him with enthusiasm and a hug. "It's been awhile." She watched the man smile and nod. Glancing back at Mulder, she handed the two tickets to the man. "Do your magic." She followed him down the hallway, knowing Mulder was just behind her. Once on the spacious private jet, she began to relax. And once they were in the air, she really let her guard down.

Mulder watched Scully with the man who was obviously a pilot by the looks of his outfit. The fact that she knew him...surprised him. And what surprised him even more was that they were on a private jet being flown to God knows where and she seemed comfortable with it. "Part of the job?" He asked, fifteen minutes after take off.

Scully rolled her head and looked at Mulder. "No. This isn't part of the job. This is just a luxury that I am, sometimes, allowed to partake in." She knew that he had to have hundreds of questions for her so she answered the most obvious one before he could ask it. "Poughkeepsie, New York is where we're headed."

"Poughkeepsie? Where in Poughkeepsie?" Mulder's voice was quiet, almost a whisper. He felt uncomfortable in his lavish surroundings.

Licking her lips, Scully looked at him again. "I'm sorry, Mulder..." She looked down at her hands. "Poughkeepsie Rural Cemetery is what's in Poughkeepsie." Now it was her turn to look uncomfortable.

Mulder frowned. "Cemetery? Do you think this is funny?!" He was beginning to get angry again. Here he thought Scully was taking him to his sister and instead she was taking him to a cemetery. He didn't stop to think about what could be buried in the cemetery. Or rather who.

Scully searched for the words to explain. "Her husband..." She began. This was the first time she was sharing this information with anyone. It was hard to let go of it knowing it would no longer be hers alone. "Samantha was raised by a family in Poughkeepsie. They still live there and that is where they wanted their daughter to be buried." She held up a hand to cut off any protests that might be waiting to spring from his lips. "It's her, Mulder. I was assured that it was her and I confirmed it."

Samantha was dead? Mulder swallowed the lump in his throat. That's what Scully was telling him. He was in shock. He couldn't think straight and a tremor shook his body as chills settled into his bones. _Dead. _The word kept echoing inside his skull like a skipping record. "How?" He managed to choke out.

"Local police ruled it a robbery gone bad. But she was attacked by one of our face changing friends." Scully said, bitterly. "She was Murdered. Spender gave the orders. He couldn't bare the thought of losing his hold over you. Samantha was beginning to remember her past and her husband was supporting her attempts to remember more. He couldn't risk her remembering you or her real parents. Too many questions would be asked. She would seek out her real family. So he got rid of her." She was quiet for a moment before continuing. "You were meant to find her, Mulder. You were meant to find her alive. It was voted on. There was no use for her anymore so they left her go. Memories intact. Not all of them are heartless. Spender got to her before anyone could stop him. He had her memories erased and sent her to live with the Masons. They thought she was a fourteen year old orphan." She shook her head. "The couple wanted children but they didn't see it fitting into their busy lifestyle. Samantha was a blessing to them. They loved her as if she was their own."

Mulder listened to her story and looked down at his hands as the tears began to run down his face. He was supposed to find her all along? Alive and well? It was almost too much to handle. Instead of saying anything, he turned his attention to the window and watched the clouds go by. He needed time to process everything.

Scully sighed. "I am truly sorry, Mulder." She whispered then turned her attention to her own window, leaving him alone with his thoughts, for the rest of the trip.


End file.
